Cant You Just Hold Me?
by XvladimirXloverXmusicaX
Summary: A cute little one shot between Momo and Renji!


CRenji, trying to be as sneaky as possible, snickered from behind a tree. Momo was only a few feet away, picking a blue flower. luckily she hasn't seen the red head yet, and Renji was taking advantage of it. He was going to steal her away from behind and hopefully Momo won't shun him forever. The red head stuck his arms out and tip toed right behind her with an evil smile upon his lips. "I wonder what Renji will think." the unsuspecting girl said openly. This had caused Renji to jump back in surprise and pull his arms back to his body. the dark haired girl shockingly didn't hear the red head, but still he stood there for a long time to make sure, in that time she said, "does he even like flowers?" the girl scoffed at herself, "someone like Renji wouldn't like flowers..." she paused and chuckled. Then she whispered "... Especially one from a girl who talks to herself in the middle of the woods.

Renji let off a grin and openly said, "Of course I would love it!" Momo squeaked and jumped back to see her stalker. Renji rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "uh, your captain sent me to get you..." the red head saw her bright blush and felt the heat on the back of his ears. He then mumbled, "Sorry, I should have announced I was-"

"N-no no, your fine Renji! I Shouldn't have come out here." Momo smiled at her friend, "I'll return right away." the dark haired girl bowed as a thanks and revealed the flower in her hands as she stood back up. Slowly and shakily she healed up that blue flower. Renji gazed down on her curiously smiling "Ijust wanted t-"

"Renji!" A voice interrupted Momo, and Rukia popped out of the bushes with a racoon type look as if she was in a hide and seek game. "finally I found you!" Rukia walked up like she was scolding the red head. Renji looked utterly confused, waiting for her to speak. " I finally have enough money to go out to eat with you, like I promised!" Rukia said happily, then finally seeing Momo. "Am I interrupting something?"

before Renji could say "yes" Momo snapped "no, of course not." Momo dropped the flower and stomped off, back toward the soul society. The girl crossed her arms closely to her body and ran, looking ready to cry.

Rukia blinked and gave a sigh, "I interrupted something didn't I?"

"yeah, I think she was going to tell me she likes me" Renji said frustrated with such drama. he wondered what to do and groaned. Rukia looked toward the path where Momo just took off, and decided to let Renji figure it out on his own saying she'll take him out later. Renji watched Rukia walk off too and found himself alone in the woods. "damn." was all he whispered. He glanced at the flower laying lifeless on the grass. with a quick grab, he held the flower in his hand and sprinted after Momo. He kept clipping his shoulders on the branches, and others would pull out his air from his ponytail. He reached the perimeter of the forest and Momo was no where in sight. The red head scratched his head in confusion, but before he could start to walk toward the soul society Momo walked out of the woods right behind Renji. " oh there you are."

" how did you get out here so fast?" the girl asked, highly confused. She paused and glared at him suddenly, then started to stomp off like before. Renji went wide eyed and quickly grabbed her hand. Momo blushed and looked back at him, shocked. Renji smiled and placed her blue flower gently in place of his hand.

"I wish you hadn't run off, I was pretty sure what you had to say was important." Renji gave off a cocky smile. Momo fumed and clutched the flower in her hands.

"Of course it was important!" Momo snapped when Renji chuckled. " I wanted to tell you... " the girl blushed deeply, and hesitated the next part, "I want to be with you-"

"your with me right now." Renji said bluntly.

"no! I want to be with you... Forever..." The last part was whispered, Renji had to strain to hear. Once the red head heard, he smiled warmly. Momo raised an eyebrow at his smile. Suddenly she was wrapped in renji's large arms. "w-what are you doing?"

"I do too." he said smugly, "for a while now." Momo looked up at him with large eyes, and a smile slowly crawled onto her face. She wrapped her tiny arms stolons him gently and snuggled into him. "in fact, I was to afraid to tell you." the red head mumbled. Momo giggled and looked up at him with a small smile. Then it was her who reached up to kiss him gently. Renji blushed as red as his hair, but kissed back anyhow. 


End file.
